


Knight in shiny armour

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: Small pack of drabbles about Ralph and North. May be continued some day.





	Knight in shiny armour

North couldn't stand the concept that woman should look out for her brave knight in shiny armour. She chose a much better option - she's gonna be the knight herself.

And once, she found her equivalent of damsel in distress, an android trapped among the stray dogs. She kept calling them and tossing food, so they eventually left him alone.

"Ralph is really grateful! What's the saviour's name?"

"North," she stated quietly. 

"Ralph thanks North! The dogs were so scary!"

She walked him home, listening to his funny sounding talk. It was fun, being saviour and not the one saved.

~~~

"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Just because some people are?"

Ralph put the knife down and looked at the floor with a sort of shame.

North came closer and grabbed his shaking hands.

"I'm here, because I like you, Ralph. And I mean no threat. You are good, okay?"

"North is good to Ralph. Ralph likes that. Ralph has... Ralph has something. A gift." She asked about it. "North should close her eyes."

She did so. Ralph picked up a flower crown and placed it on her head.

"Ralph thinks flowers look great on North. North is pretty."

~~~

"Ralph thinks that Ralph and North got lost." He was already shaking a bit. 

"At least we got to be lost together. Isn't that better than being alone?"

Ralph nodded, agreeing with her, but quickly started asking what were they gonna do.

She reached her hand in his direction, but received another puzzled expression. 

"We'll gonna keep close to the right side and we'll eventually find our escape. That'll be our tactic."

Ralph grabbed her hand and let her lead him. He hated labyrinths so much.

They finally found their way outside and regretted coming there in the first place. 

~~~

"You look cute in it!"

"Oh? Thank you," he answered shyly. 

Ralph was fidgeting in front of the mirror. At the time, he was trying a sweater on.

"Ralph wants to leave."

"Well, I'll just pay for that and we're done, right?" North calmed him. 

Ralph started arguing that he had his own money, but North pretended to be deaf.

"I know you don't like shopping, so I'm gonna pay, because I was responsible for taking you here."

North smiled nicely and decided that she won this time. Ralph simply followed her, ranting that he had some flowers to water. 

~~~

"Can Ralph pet the fish?"

North looked at him weirdly and said 'no'. He insisted on doing that.

"How? We're separated from it, it's in the tank and we shouldn't open it. Besides, fish probably don't like petting."

"Oh. Oh. Ralph understands. Can Ralph pet North instead?" he asked with curiosity. 

"What?" 

Ralph reached out and placed his hand on North's head with a sweet smile. She couldn't help but smile back. It felt right. 

"Ralph thinks North is much better than some fish!" he exclaimed happily. 

Other people in pet shop looked at them weirdly, but hey, who cares?


End file.
